Love Never Dies
by dhismyloverboy
Summary: Pretend Aria and Ezra didn't come back before they did, what would happen? 6x20
1. Chapter 1

"I never stopped loving you," Hanna said looking Caleb in the eye. When he was silent she turned away from him a tear beginning to leak out of her eye.

No longer than a second goes by before he turns her back to face him his thumb caressing her cheek, wiping away the fallen tear as their eyes flicked down to each others lips. Leaning in he kissed her, slowly and gently, all the emotions he has felt for her began to rush back to the surface as they kissed. And he just couldn't help himself and the kiss became more passionate and heavy.

And then the thought of Spencer came into Hanna's mind and she pulled away resting her forehead against his, "What are we doing?"

"I don't know," was his reply as he closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

"You're with Spencer now but I don't.." she trailed off letting her eyes close as she let out a shaky breath.

"What?" He asked, beckoning he to continue her thought.

"I don't want to let you go," She said as she realized she was clutching his shirt in her hand and she released letting her hand come up and stroke his aw gently as she opened her eyes to meet his chocolate brown eyes that were gazing back at her.

"It would be wrong if I said this," Caleb said with a humorless chuckle because nothing about this situation was funny, "but I don't want to let you go either."

"I'm sorry," She whispered. "I'm so sorry that I chose my job over you time and time again, I'm sorry that I didn't fight for our relationship. I'm sorry that I let you walk out of my life when all I wanted was for you to stay. I just.. I know that I shouldn't be telling you this or feeling so.. so jealous every time I see you with her, that I'm wishing that it was me you were holding or kissing. Because I know that it was my fault that we broke up. I am trying and have been trying so hard to just be happy with the fact that you two are together but.. I'm jealous and I guess I have to let go of you and let you be happy because that is all I want you to be. I just want you to be happy."

He was silent the whole time just listening to her apology and her feelings and he smoothed her hair back behind her ear, "Good news first or bad?"

"Good," she whispered.

"I still love you," He told her running his fingers over her eyes silently telling her to open them, in which she complied, "bad news is that I have to break up with Spencer and possibly break her heart- I know that wasn't the purpose of your speech but I can't lie to her and I can't cheat on her- again- because what I'm about to do is going to hurt her- terribly- but I can't help myself any longer."

"Do what?" Hanna asked even though she already knew that it was going to be something she was going to feel guilty for later but all that she wanted now was his lips on hers.

 _***(Stop reading hear if you don't like adult scenes)***_

Caleb leaned back in and kissed her hard, his hands pulling her into his lap, and she kissed him back her hands cupping his face as she kissed him back hungrily. She couldn't hold it back anymore, she leaned back away from him her hands pulling her jacket and her shirt off whilst biting her bottom lip as his eyes trailed over her body him mumbling something along the lined of 'I missed you'.

He pulled her back to him kissing her neck and chest above where her bra covers and she holds his head there as she lets our a breathy moan before she moves her hands down to rip open his shirt and get it off of him. It suddenly felt hot in there as they hurriedly began removing the remaining barriers between the two.

He flipped her over laying her on the bed as he trailed his hands along with his lips down her body causing her to squirm, just like he remembered every time they were intimate like this, as his hand slid over her very, _very_ wet slit causing him to let out a groan of approval as he slid his fingers over her lower lips teasing her. She whined and mewled bucking her hips up to meet his had begging him to do something, _anything_. He chuckled as he attached his lips to the small button over her core, biting, sucking and licking, doing all the things he remembered that would make her come undone beneath him. She moaned leaning down to grip his free hand and tangle her other hand in his hair with the other.

She didn't know how much she could take, she hasn't been intimate with someone in months, between his mouth and his fingers she feels like she is going to explode. As he alternated between his fingers and his tongue. Lick, suck and bite her clit, while he slowly fingers her and switch rapidly rub her clit with his fingers and shoot his tongue in and out of her core slowly. It was withing two minutes of that and she came all over his tongue and he swallowed it all down with a moan before he climbed over her body so his erection was level with her opening.

He rocked his tip against her, just to tease her and make her beg. "Please, Caleb, please please plea- Ah!"

He slammed home, rocking in and out of her, hips hitting hers in the process. He rocked into her slowly for a while before he changed the pace speeding up when she clenched around him. He'd pull almost all the way out slowly before slamming back into her fast and hard. He didn't know how long he would last between how tight she was and the fact that she always clenches around him, it's like she fits like a glove. But he was going to make sure she came again before he did.

With a scream of his name, she shattered beneath him whispering, sweet nothings that meant everything to her. He came shortly after her and thrust in her a couple more times before he collapsed on her panting heavily.

***(Continue reading here)***

They laid there without moving, just holding each other for a few minutes, before they heard Ezra and Aria heading back making them get up and they quickly put their clothes back on, smoothing their hair and fixing the bed all before the two got back. Although Ezra was oblivious, Aria knew exactly what happened before they came in.

"Everything set up?" Hanna asked in a croaky voice as if she had been yelling just a couple minutes ago, like she was.

"Yeah," Aria said slowly giving Hanna the 'we need to talk' look. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Can't back out now," Hanna sighed and she picked up her phone and set the text and Hanna got up giving the three each a hug on the cheek along with some thank you's.

"Thank you guys," Hanna said to them, "I really am grateful for this, if something goes wrong tell the others that I love them."

"Stop joking Han," Aria said with a small laugh. "It's not funny."

"I'm not joking," Hanna said. "Look we don't know what's going to happen and if something goes wrong I want you guys to tell my mom, and the rest of the girls and even Toby that I love them." _And I'm sorry to Spencer..._

Aria pulled Hanna into another tight hug before her and Ezra left the room leaving Caleb and Hanna alone.

"You're gonna be okay," Caleb said looking her square in the eye his hands on her hips. He pressed his lips to her in a hard, long kiss beofre he began to leave.

"Caleb!" Hanna called as he opened the door causing him to look back, just like he did with Spencer hours ago, "I love you."

"I love you too." Was his reply as he shut the door and joined the other two.

Walking with Aria, and Ezra in front of them, Aria says, "I know what happened in there while we were gone."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Caleb answers.


	2. Author's Note

Love Never Dies has a Part Two!

I decided to make LND a five part series! So the second part is on my page under Love Never Dies Pt. II I hope you enjoy!

~dhismyloverboy


	3. Author's Note II

Love Never Dies Pt. III is finally up! Been a hard week or so for me, a teen in my school had died and I couldn't bring myself to write so I finally did and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
